Psychonaughty
by Satan's Spiky Thong
Summary: SashaxRaz. Nope nope nope. Rated M for sexual themes.


"Hold still, Razputin," Sasha spoke with no harshness, but his voice did not falter from its usually stern-sounding tone as he held down the boy's small wrists. Raz squirmed around disobediently, attempting to writhe out of the older man's grip.

Sasha was already on top of him, though, it was too late. His kicks were pointless and his screaming cries would remain unheard all the way down in the lab. This is exactly how the situation had been planned, though. All it took was the promise of candy and free Wi-Fi, the usual bait.

"W-why are you doing this?" Raz's voice cracked between gasps, "W-why t-to me…?"

Sasha didn't answer, and instead pressed his legs down hard on Raz's, preventing any movement that may have been possible after the point of giving up. He received a pained groan in return.

Behind his tinted, rectangular glasses the man narrowed his eyes and grimaced. His expression was cold and of disgust; almost hatred. It was shocking to see how fast the simple and sophisticated Sasha Nein could transform from psychic genius into sex-crazed beast.

But then again, rape was not about sex particularly. Rape was about control (and pleasing those yaoi-lovers).

And of all people, Raz would have trusted Sasha with such a thing. Especially after visiting his mind and seeing just how organized and "controlled" _it _was. What had suddenly snapped in him was unknown to the younger psychic, but he did not have the time or effort to really think about it.

With the lean body of Sasha bridging over him, his only concern was not being violated. Today did not seem to be his lucky day, though.

"I d-don't understand-" a harsh slap to the face hushed Raz immediately. His first reaction was to raise his now-free hand to feel the stinging area, but Sasha did not allow it and quickly had him pinned down again.

Shocked and frightened, he did not attempt to move or say anything else.

"You cannot run, shota boy. You cannot fight back. You know I am stronger, and your will has run out. I see it." Sasha barely paused as he spilled the analysis. "You will accept the situation." With that, he breathed in deeply and pressed his groin down on Raz's, grinding him through his clothing.

The sudden spark of arousal caused Raz to shudder and cry out more, breath hitching in little moans. He could feel the hungry head of Sasha's cock between his thighs now. It was hot, even through his pants. And with every dry thrust, it stiffened achingly.

It was not long before Sasha got right down to business with undoing his pants. His erection practically sprung out, and was offered up almost instantly to Raz's lips. "Suck." The command came cold and sharp, but the boy hesitated. He felt feverish.

However, he couldn't collect his thoughts before his face was full of meat – and _not_ the kind Oleander liked, either. Pre-cum gathered in his throat as Sasha squashed himself inside. The mix of bodily fluids from his dick and Raz's mouth spilled down the side of the boy's flushed cheeks, and breathing became harder for him.

Straddled up to the neck by someone so much bigger than himself was already difficult on his breathing, sure, but Raz was seriously starting to choke now. Legs free, he began kicking again in a plea for mercy.

Sasha scoffed and drew back with an exasperated, yet very gay, hair-flip. He wasn't amused in the least by Raz's inability to deep throat his entire dick, but damn, how could he expect that? He was a grown man and Raz was…just a boy. Ten years old, in fact.

But Sasha did not seem fazed by his acts of pedophilia.

So, he decided to try something else. He pulled Raz up and forced him over onto his stomach, then pulled his pants straight down to his ankles. With all that bare booty up in his face now, it was obvious Sasha couldn't resist. Nope, nope, nope. He had to ravage that ass to the best of his ass-ravaging ability.

Raz whimpered, but his sad, little face couldn't strike guilt into Sasha now.

The man was sliding his shaft steadily between Raz's buttocks now. Slow and steady. "My little Razberry Delight," he spoke all too calmly now, "how delicious I bet you are. Allow me to have a…_taste_." And with that last word, he crammed his ding dong up Razberry's diddly hole.

The poor child made a strangled and pitiful noise as his virgin ass was ripped wider than the gaping hole in Sasha's self-control.

The thrusts were slow at first. Only because Sasha went in dry, though. He soon quickened his pace to satisfy his own needs.

To Razputin, it felt like the entire laboratory was shaking. Even though it was only his tiny body being hammered by a much larger force. Not to mention how absolutely _destroyed _his anus felt.

And ya' know what? It was impossible for Raz to resist the flow of arousal, even if his ass hurt like Hell.

"I refuse to satisfy your tiny, shota dick," Sasha muttered under his jagged breaths.

Raz would have wept, had he not been already. Or if it even really mattered to him at all. Instead, he reached one of his now-freed hands along his side and under his crotch to relieve himself. _Might as well milk the experience. _

Pride broken to pieces, the psychonaut-to-be fiddled with his boyhood. "A shame," Sasha would say as he continued enjoying himself. The see-saw movement of the two-bodied beast was rubbing Raz's cock-stroking hand raw against the lab floor, but he didn't cease trying to pleasure his little self.

One particularly _harsh _thrust nearly propelled Raz out from under Sasha, but again, his body and the lab floor caused just enough friction to make it more of a painful, rubbing sensation.

When Sasha's dick had swollen with anticipation of release, he yanked himself out of Raz and, through shuddering breathes, demanded, "Turn over." But even as he told the boy, he gave no time for action once again, and pulled Raz up by the shoulders to roughly flip him over.

Sasha stood. His dick was grasped loosely in his hand as he finished himself off, taking only a few strokes to cum all over Raz's small, exposed body. He groaned with the relief, staring down with his tinted glasses, expression now unreadable.

Raz, his own appendage still in hand, gave off his own last stroke and came all over himself, as well. He whimpered as his partner grinned, obviously pleased to see the boy covered in every fluid that had flowed from both of their bodies.

"Well done, Razputin. On to the next lesson."


End file.
